Never Think
by SageHCullen
Summary: Jasper met Ember at school. He helps her and her mom stay protected from her dad. She is his world.
1. Prologue

Two Years Before

I was sitting at the lunch table, all alone, reading a book and eating my lunch when I heard his voice for the first time. "May I sit here?" I jumped and my book fell. I looked up and into his eyes. Which were ember like my name. He was tall, with curly blond hair. "Yes... please do." I said, nervous. My heart was pounding and I could not take my eyes off him. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jasper Hale and you are?" He said, so perfect.

"Ember Macalister." I replied.

"I have seen you around and was wondering, if maybe... darn it." He mumbled. "Wondering what? I won't bite." I said, giggling. Under his breath he said something like but I might. "I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime." I smiled and nodded. "I would love that." I said. What I didn't expect was that he would become my heart and my obsession.

"How about tonight, its Friday and maybe we could go see a movie in Richmond." He asked. I thought it over. My parents the shitheads the were, would probably be fighting. So I could lie and tell them I was over at Monica's for the night. I nodded. I got a piece of paper out of my messenger bag and wrote my address. "When should I be ready?" I asked, like I was a pro. "How about 6. We can get there around 7 and have dinner and see a late movie." I nodded. After lunch ended the day flew by so quickly. I was riding the bus home in what seemed like minutes. When I got home I could hear them yelling. Making me glad I had no younger siblings to put up with this crap like I do.

"I'm going to stay at Monica's tonight." I yelled, hoping they heard. I went up the stairs to my room, and packed a duffel with a change of clothes and a sleeping bag. I took a shower, did my make up and curled my red hair. I put on a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. The yelling downstairs quieted so I assumed they were making up. I wandered down stairs, and looked at the clock. It was nearing 6. I was scared he wouldn't show. As I finished lacing up my shoes I heard a knock on my door. I picked up my bag and went to the door, my heart racing. I opened it and saw Jasper standing there. He was wearing a khaki pull over and jeans. God he was hot. "Are you ready to go my lady?" He asked, then added "Should I meet your parents?" I shook my head. "No I think my parents are a little busy. I will introduce you later." I said, praying there was a later.

He took my hand and we walked to his car. He held my door open and closed it once I got in. Jasper walked to his side and got in. "Now what do you want to talk about tonight?" Jasper asked. "Well, I can take one question out of the equation. You have to at least be sixteen, cause you can drive. So where are you from?" I asked. "Forks,Washington." He replied. "And I am 16 almost seventeen." He grinned at me. We got onto the highway toward Richmond. "I'm 15 almost 16. Do you have any siblings?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes four. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Nessie. I also have a sister in law, Bella. You?"

"None. I am thankful for that, my parents like to yell at each other and then make up."

This is pretty much how it all went most of the night. I told him to drop me off in the woods near my house. I was gonna spend the night in my club house as it was near midnight. He let me out and told me he wanted to see me soon. I smiled and said, "I'd like that." With that I blushed and walked toward my tree house. I was climbing up the ladder when I heard a growl. I looked down and what appeared to be a human was below me. This person looked up at me and her eyes were glowing red. I screamed.

Suddenly five other people surrounded him. I hurriedly climbed up the ladder and stood on the porch of the tree house. I watched what happened below me. They tore him to pieces. I was disgusted but fascinated. Then one of them was on the porch. I looked up prepared to scream and I saw it was Jasper.

"Jasper? What just happened?" I said, scared. "Ember, hun, I'm different than you. I won't hurt you. I swear." He said to me. "You are a vampire? But, don't you drink blood? Human blood?" I almost shrieked. "No, I am a vegetarian. I only drink ANIMAL blood." He said, moving toward me. I shrank back. "Emmy. Did I hurt when we were alone? No, because you call to me. I want your heart hun, I want to love you, and I want you to love me." Jasper whispered. I knew he told me the truth. "We saved you Emmy. She was gonna eat you. I couldn't let you go."

I walked toward him. And that's when I knew. He would always protect me, I was still scared of him, and what he could do, but he would not harm me..


	2. The First Time

I sat on the bed, waiting for Jasper to come. He promised he'd be back by 9 when mom and dad went to sleep. I got up and began pacing. How did this all start? Why did I fall for him? Stupid girl falling for a vampire. I looked into the mirror. I am 17, ready to give up everything for him and his family. Alice who he once loved, left him. His two brothers, Emmet and Edward, were both married with their mates, Rosalie and Bella. Edward even had a daughter Nessie! Although she was only a few years old and looked like she was my age! And she was intelligent. I loved his family but not as much as him. Finally I heard a knock on the window. I got up and opened it. "Em.. damn I am sorry." He said, and pulled me close to him. I felt his cold skin and took a breath. "Jazz, I love you." I whispered. "I love you too, Ember." He replied, hugging me. He lifted my chin and kissed me. I could feel myself lose control. I had a handful of his hair. I pulled him close and before I knew it we where on the bed. He was kissing me and I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel him growing and our breath was getting out of control. "We can't do this Em. Not here." Jasper whispered. "Then where? Damn it I am tired of waiting!" I growled. He picked me up and took me out the window. "Where are we going?" I asked. "My new house. I just bought it." He whispered. I gripped him and he went fast. Almost like he was impatient got to a gorgeous house and he stopped. "Here we are Ember." He took me in and we walked up steps to a big open room. "This is where I put the bedroom." He said, and I took it in. A king sized bed lay directly across from the stair case. It was covered in what looked to be silk. He laid me on the bed, and began kissing me again. Finally. I wrapped my arms around him and he just kept kissing and caressing me. I heard the buttons rip as he yanked of his shirt. I pulled mine over my head and through it against the wall. His hands ran over my breasts and he moaned. My heart was beating faster. We slid our pants off and I smiled at him. I climbed under the covers. He smiled a wicked smile and climbed on top of me. "Are you sure? I could hurt you, I have never done it with a human before." He said. "Yes, and I wont break my dear." I laughed. I knew he would not bite, he was full. I could see it in his eyes. I felt him in between my thighs cold, and yet he was shaking not me. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him in. I felt him gasp. I could tell when he smelled the blood. He shook it off and let the passion take him.I woke up two hours later shivering, I was naked and cuddled next to him. His body was so cold."Hey Ember. I need to get you home. Although I prefer to lay like this. Also, if you start feeling weird let me know. So we can you on a blood diet as soon as possible. I love you darling.." He said. "I love you too." And knew in my heart there was nothing more in my heart that I would love than having his child. Or children.


	3. Daddy What Did You Do?

Jasper dropped me off at my house, and then went to go hunt. I was laying down and feeling slightly stiff. It was nearly 12:30 am and I couldn't take a bath or shower. Mom and dad were asleep, and if I did, I would wake them up. So I lay there thinking, and remembering his cold hands running over my body, I trembled at the thought. Oh God how I wish he was back, or I was at his house again. I took a deep breath, I could smell his scent. It was a musty, yet floral smell. It was a nice, comforting smell. I climbed under my covers. I fell asleep and dreamt of my future. Or what I hoped for as my future.

*Jasper*

I did it! And I didn't hurt my love. So much for what Eddy had told me. Maybe I just picked better, hehehe. I was so relieved. I wanted so much a life like Bella and Eddy's. With Nessie. I knew that it may not be possible and how much I was asking of Ember. Maybe I should lay off and ask her how she feels about it. We had been going strong for a while now. She loved me and I loved well. Time to go home.

*Ember*

I woke up to the sound of my parents arguing downstairs. I shook my head, glad they only had one child. Why couldn't they be like me and Jasper. We had been together since I was fifteen! Never have we argued. I went and got my clothes. Walking stiffly into the bathroom I ran some water. I slowly stripped, and felt eyes on me. I looked up to the window. "JAZZ!" I hissed, going to the window. "I am here for completely innocent reasons." He said, smiling. He climbed in the window. I just shook my head and climbed into the tub after locking the door."We need to talk Ember Rose. Soon." He whispered getting to his knees. "Why not now?" I asked, watching him lather up the soap in his hands. "I am not prepared Ember. I want it to be perfect before we talk." He said. Then I heard him gasp. I looked down at my thighs where he began rubbing. I was bruised, not badly, though."Emmy. I'm sorry." I could see the pain in his face. I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eye. "I do not regret last night, I am a little sore and stiff, more stiff than anything. I truly enjoyed last night and want many more like that." He smiled and kissed then I heard a crash, and a scream of pain. "Emmy someones bleeding." I quickly rinsed off, and hurriedly toweled off. "Jazz you may wanna go. I will see you at school." I said, knowing that he was having a hard time resisting. I pulled on jeans and a t shirt and ran down stairs. What I saw horrified me. My father standing above my mother, covered from head to toe in her blood. "WHAT DID YOU DO DAD?" I asked, and it was then he turned on me. "You, you ungrateful brat of her womb. You deserve to die as well." He began moving toward me, and I backed away."NO!!" I heard, and suddenly I was out of the kitchen. Zooming through the woods behind my house. I looked at my protector. "Edward?" I asked. "Look, I was coming to get Jasper, and I heard what your dad was thinking. You don't wanna know, at all what he wanted to do and neither does Jazz. I am glad I happened to be coming by." He said and took off to his took one look at me and Edward and knew something was wrong. "Later Bella, call 911 get someone to her house immediately. "He set me down and I began to shake uncontrollably. Rosalie and Bella wrapped their cold arms about me. "Get Jasper home now!" Emmett demanded. I couldn't understand all this commotion. I didn't understand how all my life had changed. I only hope my mom was OK...


	4. Broken Pieces

I shook for what seemed like hours. Jasper arrived shortly after I got to the Cullen's home. He wrapped his arms around me. "Shh. shh baby. I'm here." He whispered into my ear. Immediately I felt a relaxing rush. I stopped shaking and shrank back against his chest. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, as far as we can tell your dad tried to kill your mom, and then when you went downstairs he turned on you. Eddy heard what was gonna happen if he didn't help you and stepped in." Jasper said.

"Bella called 911 and had them go to your place, other than that I don't know what happened. I can have Carlisle take you to the hospital to see if your mom's OK." Jazz said. I nodded. Carlisle gripped my arm and took me out to the garage. We got in Edward's silver Volvo. It seemed like seconds before we pulled up in front of the hospital. I jumped up out of the car, and ran to the information desk. "Alisha Macalister? She should have been brought in by ambulance." I said, the nurse looked at me. "I'm her daughter!" I said, angrily. She looked at the computer and typed in some information. "She is on the fifth floor in surgery. Go up them elevators and turn right. Go to the info desk and tell them your there for your mom." She said.

I did as she said and by the time the elevator got to the ground floor Carlisle was at my side. I got in, and he pushed the button. When we got to the fifth floor he sat down and I went up to the information desk. I told the nurse who I was there for and she told me a doctor would be to see me in little while. So I sat down and without Jasper to keep me steady I began to sob.

*Edward*

I was looking for Jasper. He was not at his house or ours, so I could only assume he was at Ember's. It was nice to see him happy and I also liked that they had been together for almost two years and she had not asked to be turned. I liked it. I was standing outside Embers house when I heard the thoughts. "I hope Ally is dead. Stupid whore. Where's Ember? Bet she doesn't know she is not my kid... I wonder how good she feels... Oh there she is... Time to bend her over and show her what a man I am... Then I will kill her as I bring her pleasure.."

The scream ripped through my body. "NO!" I burst through the door and scooped her up in my arms smelling her mom's spilled blood. I ran. I was taking her home. I could see the confused look in her eyes and explained to her what happened. But I would never tell her what I heard.

*Jasper*

"Tell me what happened Edward." I demanded. Edward looked at me and shook his head. "You don't wanna know, you will kill him. But I will tell you." He went on to tell me what he heard, and I nearly exploded. "I will kill him..." I hissed. Ready to get run out and drain him of his blood. "No, Jazz you won't. You have to be strong for Ember. If we must we can reveal our secret to her mom and protect them." Edward said. I sat but still I seethed. He wanted to hurt my baby. I would kill him if I ever saw him again.

*Ember*

The doctor came out after I calmed down. I had been at the hospital with Carlisle for an hour or more. She looked very remorseful. "Carlisle? Are you waiting with Mrs. Macalister's daughter?" She asked. "Yes Noami. She is my boy's girlfriend." He replied, very human. "How is my mom?" I asked, rude yes. "She is very impatient yes? Much like Miss Bella?" Carlisle nodded. "You're mom is in stable condition. Only minor damage. She will be in the hospital for a few weeks. To make sure that nothing is wrong, you may need to make the proper arrangements as your father is in custody and probably will be going to jail for quite some time." Carlisle nodded and said, "If not I am sure he will never show his face around here." "I'm seventeen how can I make arrangements for my mom?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me, "We will help Ember. Can she her mom?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I will take her down to see her, and you can see her but only for a few minutes." The doctor said. I followed her down to see my mom. I went in the room, and cried. My mom was hooked up to several machines. With tubes coming out of her arms and nose, and mouth. I cried. "Momma I'm sorry." I sobbed, and held her hand. "I will do my best to protect you from now on. The Cullen's are gonna help us." I whispered. She picked up a dry erase board. "Tell them thank you. Jasper will take care of you dear." She wrote then erased it, "I love you baby." I cried. She told me to go home and get some rest, so I left with Carlisle.

That night I laid next to Jasper under the blankets of his king sized bed. "I love you Emmy. Your my world. What would you say if one day I asked to marry me, and maybe try to have a family like Bella and Eddy?" Jasper asked. "Well the day you ask is the day I accept. I hope you do. I love you and you, Jazz are the reason I am getting through this." I hugged him tighter about the waist.

"Em, we, the family have decided to let you tell your mom what we are. We want you to stay with us and she likes us well enough. Heck Esme and your mom have went shopping together. She'll understand and trust us." I nodded, knowing my mom was big on vampire novels and had always said she'd love to meet one. Little did she know it would all get better.

I kissed Jasper. He rolled over to face me, a sly grin on his face. I knew then what was on his mind. "Yes... lets." I kissed him hard, flicking my tongue along his lips. He shook and climbed on top of me. I was wearing his button down shirt, and giggled as he unbuttoned each of the little buttons. I was only in his shirt nothing else and he looked shocked. He got up on his knees and pulled off his shirt. He was left in his boxers. I could see him harden through his pants. I got my nerve up and pushed him back, he fell backwards gracefully. I pulled his member out of his pants, he looked at me with a look of awe on his face. I lowered my mouth to him, slowly at first, just flicking my tongue over the tip. I took him in all the way. He purred. I began bobbing my head faster, and I felt him tense.

He lifted my head from his member and pulled me up to him. He kissed me, and gently guided me down. I felt the head of him push gently at me entrance. I slid down on him. I moaned as it entered. I began rocking my hips, and he thrust up to meet me. My rocking got faster. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, in one fluid movement he threw me onto my back without exiting. Jasper's movements got frantic, and I bucked up to meet his thrusts. I felt my pleasure building. Suddenly I relaxed and let it ride. Jasper thrust one last and collapsed onto me. "Oh... God..." He breathed. "You're amazing Jazz. I love you." I whispered. Then I fell asleep, curled in his arms.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW. i HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WANNA GO WITH THIS RIGHT NOW AND I NEED HELP! :P!!! **


End file.
